Identification
by Silvan Shrew
Summary: Prior to the Clone Wars, a Jedi Padawan meets a strange alien boy. Can she help him escape from the terrible customs of his people?


A/N: I had a very strange idea for a short story and this is the result. _ But be warned_: This is not your conventional Star Wars tale, and you will not find any famous names within it. As with my other SW story, original characters dominate.  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to any items/concepts/places created by George Lucas and other individuals. I am making absolutely no money out of this, no matter how urgently I might need it. ;)  
  
As always, *please* leave a review, constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks! - -Silvan Shrew- -  
  
~ ~ ~ Identification ~ ~ ~  
  
''Please, get out of my face, you sorry excuse for a stunted miscreant.'' Jaym Stone requested quietly, adding another point to her summary on the 'history of the Borrieni Assassins'.  
  
''Such language from a dear, incredibly educated child like you!'' Bruck Chun purred mockingly, leaning over her.  
  
''Thank you. I have my moments. Now, I have a /lot/ of work to do. Go molest someone else.''  
  
''What? I haven't even /started/ with the molestation yet.''  
  
She looked up, narrowing her eyes. ''Bruck, go throw yourself off a balcony, all right?''  
  
He stood back, folding his arms. And then, his jeering grin vanished. ''Sure, Stone. I'll see you around.''  
  
Jaym smiled happily to herself, watching the occasionally irritating, mostly nauseating, Padawan's retreating back. He'd been bothering her the entire day already. Then she realised in dismay that /she/ had not been responsible for Chun's abrupt departure-that person was striding towards her table. ''Master.''  
  
''Jaym, young one,'' Mazic was smiling broadly, and his eyes had more of a sparkle in them than usual, ''I have great news for the both of us!''  
  
''You do?''  
  
Master Mazic seated himself opposite her. ''Indeed. We are to travel to the world of Eyis to determine if a certain child there is Force latent.''  
  
''That's great!'' the Padawan grinned ecstatically, quickly typing the world's name into her summary. ''Which sector is Eyis in?''  
  
''Duee . . . But, I fear there may be some minor complications.''  
  
She looked up, frowning. ''Why?''  
  
Mazic gave a little half-smile. ''The Yishi have quite a biased social system . . . One could say that their treatment of males is, uh, incredibly controversial.''  
  
A smile formed on Jaym's face. ''A /feminist planet/? How incredibly awesome!'' Of course, she had heard of societies were females were in control of most social and economic functions-and vice-versa-but until now, she had never thought that she would visit a completely male-hostile world- which, like 'anti-female' worlds, were as rare as amethyst pearls.  
  
''I thought you'd think so.'' Mazic told her soberly.  
  
''Oh, Master, how bad can it be? And you'll be there as a guest, after all, and you're Jedi on top.''  
  
The Bothan gave a little sigh. ''It is our duty to respect the traditions of other worlds. On Eyis, women have dominated for over two millennia.''  
  
''What a legacy! . . . So, when are we leaving, Master?''  
  
/`/`/`  
  
A flocks of dark winged creatures took to flight, whistling in alarm as a bulky freight ship touched down in the Eyisian port city of Uaail.  
  
Jaym watched the animals as they circled high above the shaggy mammoth that was the forested swampland of the world. There was no harsh gleam of tall metal here, and in the distance, barely visible through the thick foliage, clusters of earth-coloured buildings could be recognised-the city itself.  
  
It was humid yet cool in the early morning, and a single reddish sun was just hovering on the horizon.  
  
''So we just walk towards the city until we meet someone? We don not need to declare luggage or anything?'' Master Mazic was asking the tall Kaminoan missionary that they had befriended on the trip.  
  
The missionary flicked shook her head slowly. ''No. Your luggage might be examined in Uaail, but a more sophisticated reception for foreigners has yet to be organised. Follow me.''  
  
Wiping some clamminess from her face, Jaym walked after her Master and the Kaminoan, Tire Ka.  
  
The smell of water-plants and rotting wood filled the air, accompanied by the occasional eerie bark and whistle from deep within the swamps. She glanced at the tiny control centre huddled in the fashion of a frightened rodent on the edge of the primitive landing field. It seemed to have materialised there from two hundred years in the future.  
  
They and the five other passengers of the transport followed a narrow winding path of level black stones leading slightly uphill. The first houses came into view-cylindrical structures topped by roofs shaped like unopened blossoms. A few young children were playing near one of the houses. They looked up briefly before continuing with their game. An adult emerged from the dwelling they were heading towards, and Tire Ka turned to Mazic. ''I believe that is the lady you want to see. Farewell, strangers. May the Unifying Entity be with you always.'' The missionary bowed low, slender palms outstretched before her.  
  
''And with you,'' Mazic replied, returning the gesture. ''Thank you for all your help.''  
  
''Yes, thanks. Good luck with everything.'' Jaym added.  
  
Tire Ka nodded to her, greeted the Yishi woman in the native tongue, and hurried off.  
  
''Good day, strangers.'' The Yishi stepped forward with her left sandal- clad foot, a gesture of greeting. Silvery metal hairpieces glinted in her glossy black hair.  
  
The Jedi returned the greeting, and Mazic introduced them both.  
  
''We have been expecting you. I am Eggip Naem, the Governor of Oshmaggil, the wonderful land you see here.'' She looked around, up at the sky and to the distant forest.  
  
''It is an honour to meet you, Governor.''  
  
''Please, you may call me Naem, the name my mother gave me.'' The Yishi seemed to have trouble talking to Mazic, and she glanced at Jaym. ''You are his . . . '' the words faded in her throat, and the Jedi could feel the woman's discomfort.  
  
''His apprentice, his pupil.'' Jaym quickly spoke up.  
  
The governor smiled politely, slightly relieved. Then she suddenly exclaimed, ''Forgive my manners! You have had a long journey, and you must be hungry. Please, come inside and let my consorts bring us food.''  
  
In the tiny hallway inside the house, the Jedi followed their hostess's example and removed their shoes. ''You may leave your bags here.'' Naem told them, and gestured for them to follow her.  
  
It was cool in the circular room at the heart of the house, and two round lamps hanging from the ceiling provided the only illumination. They seated themselves on cushions lying around a smooth grey carpet.  
  
There was another door on the far side of the room, Jaym noticed. The entrance was flanked by two statues. Various articles had been arranged alongside the walls: a host of different instruments, beautiful vases filled with long-stemmed orchids and even a tiny comm-unit. A single rack filled with a few books also hung on the wall.  
  
''Oriek ep gayashk isink. Attmel, lrobap nihal utorok erdup shiel, ahenk.'' Naem suddenly spoke up, carefully securing one of her hairpieces.  
  
Jaym stared at their hostess, wondering whom she might be talking to. Then she saw how the statues behind Naem-no, the /people/ which she had perceived to be statues-turned and padded silently from the room.  
  
''Food will be served shortly,'' their hostess said, smiling. ''And you will meet the rest of my family.''  
  
''Governor Naem, where is this child we are to examine?'' Master Mazic asked.  
  
''The girl is in the village of Shroam, three bahil-about half an hour-away from here. Tell me, Master Mazic, will the child be accepted well into the ranks of your Jedi? Will she ever be allowed to return home?''  
  
''/If/ her Force sensitivity is strong enough, if she's to be become Jedi, then I believe she will make friends easily, most of our Padawan learners do. As for returning home, it is better if a child that young stays at the Temple until it is more independent, because family bonds usually hinder training. Like Jaym here, most apprentices have no desire to find their families, since they have all the love and support they need at their own academy. You must understand, Governor, that the world of the Jedi is different from that of the average person.''  
  
''I think I can follow your reasoning. I have studied your order extensively, and the girl's family will probably agree to hand their child over to you.''  
  
''If they do not, I cannot force them, but it would be a great loss. It is important to keep our numbers high.''  
  
''I understand. But in the end, it is the mother's decision.''  
  
Three people were approaching, and Naem looked up with a warm smile as they entered.  
  
The Jedi rose from their cushions to greet the Yishi women.  
  
The governor remained seated and introduced them. ''My mother, Bmeri; and my younger sister, Saibet. The little one is my niece Anin.'' As they made the gesture of greeting, she told her family the names of their guests.  
  
''It is very good to meet you, Jaym,'' Saibet, who was a little taller than Naem and clad in blue, murmured. ''It is an honour to have Jedi in our house.'' She turned to the wrinkled woman and added, ''My mother says that you have beautiful hair.'' Anin nodded in agreement, looking shyly up at Jaym. Yishi hair was as black as midnight and each strand had the thickness of ten human hairs.  
  
Jaym thanked the old lady for the compliment and noticed that Naem's 'family' was composed solely out of females. Also, none of them was paying the slightest heed to her Master, who was standing in the background, looming over them all.  
  
Naem had risen and had laid a hand on the Bothan's arm. ''Nanek hap irrop emanel Jaym, arik etep oshl Jedi mainorip. Humuik, gip onol!''  
  
Immediately, the other three women moved over to Mazic, greeting and welcoming him into their house. The Master smiled and accepted them courteously, even commenting on Anin's 'pretty' necklace.  
  
Meanwhile, the two servants entered again, one carrying a platter, the other a tray. Jaym looked at them curiously. They were clad in different shades of russet, their garments long and wide-in comparison to the women's simple dresses-in fact, both seemed to be wearing an opaque robe over what seemed to be a loincloth, it was hard to see. However, the most exotic aspect of their dress was the jewelled silvery masks they wore. Except for their hands, and a dark circle of eye, their entire bodies were covered completely.  
  
As the two swathed servants left the room silently, Jaym realised-'They aren't servants! They're the husbands Naem never introduced us to.' She wondered if one of them was Anin's father. Bmeri, Saibet and Anin had also exited the room, and the Jedi and their hostess seated themselves again.  
  
''Please, help yourselves.'' the governor requested, ''This is just a simple snack, but if you're very hungry I will have more brought.''  
  
The Jedi ate the sweet brown moso crackers, along with pickled blue-yellow fruit. Naem poured them cupfuls of bitter black tea.  
  
As she experimentally sipped her hot charcoal-coloured beverage, Jaym asked, ''The people that brought us the food, the ones that were standing at the door earlier . . . are they your husbands?''  
  
Their hostess frowned in puzzlement. ''Yes. They are Saibet's senior husband Osten and my youngest husband Panul. Why? Is there something wrong with the food?''  
  
The Padawan quickly shook her head. ''No, the food's delicious. I was just curious . . . ''  
  
Mazic tactfully changed the subject, ''Governor Naem, forgive me for asking, but how is it that you know the Basic speech so well? It's not one of the languages of Eyis, is it?''  
  
Naem smiled, flattered at the compliment. ''No, it is not. As governor I decided it important that the community learn a tongue that is widely spoken throughout the Galaxy. It is easier to communicate with foreigners that way, plus, many people consider one to be more 'civilised' if one speaks their language.'' She gave a little chuckle, and sipped some of her tea. ''So, how long do you plan to stay, Master?''  
  
Mazic shrugged. ''We have no set plans. We will stay as long as it takes to take up contact with the child's parents, and to see if she is sensitive.''  
  
''Good,'' Naem said, nodding. ''I will arrange for you to travel to Shroam tomorrow, so that you might rest today and perhaps explore our city later.''  
  
''Thank you. That would suit us fine.''  
  
They rose from the cushions, and the governor snapped a short command at one of the men standing behind her as they had previously. ''Panul will show you to your sleeping-room.''  
  
The two Jedi followed the man down the circular corridor, until he halted, pulling aside a curtain. Jaym glanced up at him as she walked past him, but she could read no emotion in what little she saw of his violet eyes. She knew that he was incredibly curious, though.  
  
The room had a large window, with a polished trunk standing under it. There was a paper screen in one corner, an arrangement of different-shaped vases in the other. Two rounded white nests consisting of a thick mattress and many pillows stood opposite each other along the wall.  
  
''Please, follow me,'' Panul was still standing at the door. ''I show you room for cleaning.''  
  
''Oh, the 'fresher. I'll come.'' Jaym said, and followed the Yishi from the room. 'He doesn't /sound/ very old.' ''So, how long have you and Naem been married?'' she asked him.  
  
Panul did not face her. ''Bit less than . . . turning of Eyis.''  
  
''Almost a year? That's nice.''  
  
''Big honour.'' They stopped at the third door after that of their room. He indicated the curtain that served as a door. ''Here 'fresh for woman.'' He paused, uncertainly. ''Not know if Master also use it . . . ''  
  
''Uh, I'll tell him to use yours. Where is it?''  
  
''I show you. Follow.'' Panul hurried off along the curving passage. Then he suddenly said,  
  
''I not speak Basic good, apologies. Men not learn like woman.''  
  
''Why is that?'' Jaym asked, although she already knew. She pitied him.  
  
''Men stupid. Not can learn other languages, go other places . . . ''  
  
They passed another room, and the Jedi saw two other men sewing something. ''That's not true. Master Mazic knows at least /three/ languages.''  
  
''He not Yishi. He Jedi. Maybe is different, I not know.''  
  
She remained silent, staring at his narrow back.  
  
They passed another room and finally reached another door.  
  
''This 'fresh for men. Good Master use it also. Us men let him.''  
  
''All right. Thank you. I'll tell him where it is. See you around, Panul.''  
  
He raised a four-fingered hand. ''Yes.''  
  
~  
  
Two hours later, the Jedi accompanied the Governor of Oshmaggil into town. Uaail was busy at this time of day.  
  
The children had disappeared off the streets-attending school, as Naem told them-and a number of men were rushing about, carrying produce from the gardens in the forest or carting around building materials. Women sat in front of their houses under awnings, nursing their young and chatting to neighbours in similar circumstances. A team of men was busy attaching roof plating-a thick wet fibre matting that, when dry, was harder than wood-to the curved metal framework rising from the uncovered walls of a house. In the village square, a dancer was teaching a few younger women the traditional art. The girls stamped their feet and clapped to the lively rhythm of a drum, hips swaying sinuously to the sound of a flute. Their long black tresses contrasted sharply with their beige skin under the bright sunlight.  
  
Jaym watched the young dancers in awe. It was as if they had no bones in their bodies. And how they /moved/! ''Naem, is this a big city? Does Eyis have a capital?''  
  
''In Eyishian standards this is a large city; the capital Pruoha has perhaps twenty more houses. I realise that this is quite small compared to those of other worlds, but land is short-but the swamps have always reigned over this world.''  
  
''I understand. I think it's good that the native wildlife, as well as the plants, are left alone.''  
  
Naem stared at the dancers, shoulders drooping slightly. ''We as a nation are content, for the moment, even though our level of technological advancement is quite low. But I fear that it won't be long before strangers come here and start hurting the land, corrupting the people.''  
  
Jaym suddenly felt sorry that they were quite possibly removing a Yishi from her home world. 'That is interference with this planet's working, isn't it?'  
  
Master Mazic was gazing at the governor pensively. Then he said, ''I hope this will never transpire. But once greed has possessed individuals, they find it difficult to escape its grip. Greed has been the downfall of many worlds' societies.''  
  
The woman glanced up at the Master. ''May our Queen Liyafer remain as pure and kind as she has been since her crowning, and may the Life Spirits protect and guide us for ever.''  
  
It sounded like a prayer. The Jedi apprentice sighed as the music stopped and the dancers gathered around their teacher. ''The Force is strong. Even if this girl isn't a potential Jedi, your Queen can always ask us for assistance.''  
  
Mazic nodded in agreement while Naem smiled. ''I thank you. But for the moment Eyis is still peaceful and pleasant, isn't it? Come, let me show you the potter's business!''  
  
/`/`/`  
  
The next day after a large breakfast, the two Jedi and their hostess headed down the main road of the city to the one of the owners of the place's five mechanical vehicles, and boarded the small hovercraft. They rode out of Uaail and into the damp, mist-shrouded forest.  
  
Thin beams of sunlight filtered through the tangled, leafy boughs and the vehicle stirred tendrils of mist into motion. The pale wisps flowed around the boughs of trees, curling lazily. Strange cries emanated from within the bushes, and tiny birds flitted from branch to branch, chattering wildly. Splashes could be heard from ominously dark pools. The stench of decaying plant matter and stagnant water was sharp, but not unpleasant. Gnats swarmed among the trees like hovering clumps of mistletoe.  
  
For the second time in their trip, Jaym squinted into the depths of the forest. She was certain she had seen little glowing eyes peeking at them before abruptly disappearing. Was it her imagination, or had a little bipedal creature just run away into the gloom?  
  
''Suri,'' Naem, who was sitting next to the driver, murmured to her. ''Little mischievous people best left alone.''  
  
''Why? What do they do?'' Jaym asked.  
  
''There have been reports of them raiding crops and stealing pets, and that just happens normally, for no reason at all. It is said that if one hunts the suri, they bewitch one's family, making them ill.''  
  
''Do they live in villages?''  
  
Naem shrugged. ''No one knows. Perhaps. As I said, it is best not to bother them.''  
  
Jaym stared out into the dark spaces between the vine-covered tree trunks. ''I'd like to see one up close.''  
  
~  
  
A while later, they reached Shroam, a diminutive cluster of houses encircled on all sides by quagmire, streams and thick vegetation.  
  
A couple of people waved at them as they rode into town, recognising their governor. The driver halted the vehicle in front of a quaint little dwelling distinctly smaller than Naem's. A garden of white-yellow flowers surrounded the house.  
  
A young woman, clad in purple and red, opened the door and halted on the front steps.  
  
''That is Doer Yiren, the girl's mother,'' Naem explained, climbing from the vehicle.  
  
''Come.''  
  
Jaym and her Master greeted the woman with the governor acting as translator, and were led into the house. Once in the central lounge area, they were introduced to Yiren's sister and aunt.  
  
Then everyone gathered around the young baby lying in a portable cradle.  
  
''Her name is Sirshe,'' the governor told the Jedi as they gazed down at the tiny creature.  
  
Both the Jedi knelt down. Master Mazic reached out, and Sirshe grasped his little finger in her fist, looking up at him with big green eyes. The girl's mother smiled. Jaym looked at the baby. She looked so delicate and vulnerable. ''Do you sense anything, Master?''  
  
He frowned. ''There is something . . . but the Force is very faint. I will have to conduct a few tests to see if its potency will increase in this child.''  
  
The apprentice nodded. Then Naem said, ''Let our hostess give us her gifts.''  
  
The Jedi turned away from the baby, and Yiren handed them each a small packet.  
  
''It is Eyisian custom to present guests with gifts. Please accept them graciously and unwrap them now.'' Naem added.  
  
Jaym carefully opened the wrapping of waxy red paper to reveal a traditional hair ornament-a miniature comb with a silver tassel and a decorative flower of sparkling crimson gemstones. She grinned. She'd been admiring the beautiful ornaments since her arrival. ''It's lovely! Thank you! I was actually planning to buy one.''  
  
Naem nodded and told this to Yiren, who smiled happily.  
  
Jaym looked over to her Master, and frowned. He had been given a small pot containing what looked like crushed dried leBruck. The Bothan looked up at the Yishi, smiling uncertainly.  
  
''That is hadlazor. When smoked, it will have pleasurable and relaxing hallucinogenic effects on the user.''  
  
Jaym fought to suppress a laugh at the thought of Master Mazic under the influence of a drug.  
  
Mazic gave Yiren a gracious inclination of the head. ''Thank you. I have always wanted to try such a substance.''  
  
To her distress, his apprentice could not tell whether he was being serious or not. Food had been brought in by one of the household's robed and masked husbands, and they settled down to eat and discuss little Sirshe's future.  
  
~  
  
It was late afternoon when they rode out of Shroam with full bellies and mixed feelings. Master Mazic had done a few rudimentary tests with the baby, but had not determined if she was a good candidate for Jedi training. However, there /had/ been a Force-sensitive in the child's family-allegedly it had been a great-grandfather-that had been allowed to train at the Jedi Temple years earlier. There was therefore a better chance that Sirshe's connection to the Force would increase with age and some training. They would return with proper testing equipment in a few days.  
  
They had managed to convince a downcast Yiren to hand her child over if it was Force- sensitive. The young mother had admitted, though, that she was hoping that it was not so.  
  
''Maybe it's best if the baby doesn't have the Force, Master.'' Jaym murmured to Mazic as they moved through the humid swamps.  
  
''You could be right,'' Mazic returned, ''But it is always hard for someone to give up their children. Gradually the pain will heal. Although we would be causing these people a great deal of harm if we simply left a Force- sensitive with them. It really looks like little Sirshe won't be going back to the Jedi Temple with us, though.''  
  
'I hope you're right, my dear Master Mazic.' Jaym imagined what it would be like to live as a Force-sensitive among a community-a world-of people different from one, mocked, feared, perhaps even hated . . .  
  
~  
  
Master Mazic was discussing another trip to Shroam with Naem in the lounge room as Jaym seated herself on her bed in their room, scratching her leg. Her calf was incredibly itchy. She also felt slightly dizzy. 'It's the blasted heat!' she thought, 'I'm so glad that there aren't so many insects on Coruscant!' She stared at the square floor tiles, marvelling at the coolness of the room in comparison to the sticky heat of the outside. 'Is it ever winter here?'  
  
Something felt strange . . . Her right leg was pulsing . . . burning, almost. Jaym rose and stumbled to the door. 'What's my problem?' She managed to lift the curtain aside, and tipped forward, catching herself on the wall opposite the narrow passage. She blinked and straightened up. ''Right, you can do this. Go to Master Mazic or the 'fresher or something.'' she breathed. She stumbled further down the curving passage, bumping into another wall. She turned away from it, and braced herself in a doorway. ''What in Zora's wrong with me?''  
  
Someone slid from the room and stood in front of her. She could see the hem of their robe.  
  
''Are you feeling not well?''  
  
Jaym raised her head, recognising his voice. ''Panul, please . . . get my Master!''  
  
He took her by the shoulders, steadying her. ''Is head turning, going circle, circle?''  
  
For fear of retching, she didn't dare nod. ''Yes . . . it's going circle, circle.''  
  
The young Yishi took her by the arm. ''Come to room, now.''  
  
The Jedi closed her eyes and let him lead her back to the bedroom, stumbling over her own feet. After what seemed like an hour later, they finally reached the room.  
  
Panul helped her lie down on her bed, and she thankfully sank down on the cool covers. He knelt down so she could see his eyes through their holes in the mask. ''Tell me if on body you have pain, like little spot on skin. Where?''  
  
'He's seen this before!' she realised in relief. ''On my leg . . . '' Jaym said, indicating her right one. She struggled to pull up the leg of her trousers. ''Oh, blast . . . '' She felt gentle hands turning her leg slightly. Deft fingers probed around the itching area. Then she felt a tugging, almost like the removal of a large scab. She bit her lip. What was going on down there? She opened her eyes again to find Panul holding up a round blue thing with squiggling appendages.  
  
''Aktir. It drink your blood.'' he explained.  
  
Jaym closed her eyes again, groaning in repulsion. ''How-''  
  
The curtain swished. ''Jaym! What's the matter?''  
  
''Apparently I picked up a passenger in the swamp. It sucked my blood and now I feel sick.''  
  
Naem had entered the room behind Mazic. ''An aktir. We often see your symptoms among young children, but they are merely a nuisance to Yishi adults. Not to worry, you'll be feeling fine in a few hours. Panul, igrarik bometl eip rashel pnol, gip otrimak unnamp. My husband will treat you, Jaym. And I will have Irert bring you some tea.''  
  
After the Yishi had left, the Padawan smiled wryly at her Master. ''Be glad none of those things got you. They're nasty.''  
  
''The substance the creature injected to keep your blood flowing must've reacted with your neural system. But you don't seem to be in any danger.''  
  
''Right now I feel like I'm in danger of throwing up.''  
  
The Bothan laughed. ''We'll have to be extra careful tomorrow.'' He was discarding a light jacket.  
  
''Oh, are we going back to the baby?''  
  
''Yes.'' He crouched down next to her bed and pulled a thin sheet over her. ''Will you be all right? I promised our hostess that I'd teach her how to make off-planet data transmissions.''  
  
''I'll be fine. Panul's coming to treat this thing in a few moments. How many males are there in this house, anyway?''  
  
Master Mazic sighed. ''I've counted five, excluding me.'' He stood up. ''I'll be back to check on you in an hour or so.''  
  
Just after the Master left the room, Panul entered with a taller man carrying a cup of warm tea. The other man, Irert, set down the cup and Panul seated himself beside the bed, handing her a green tablet. ''Drink.''  
  
''Where did you learn to treat this?'' Jaym asked him as he began cleaning the bite.  
  
''From father. He teach me. Little children like play outside town, in mud and trees. There many aktir.''  
  
''I'm glad it's nothing serious. A few moments ago I felt as if I was going to faint.''  
  
''Aktir sit on you long time, I think.''  
  
The light from the window glinted on the matte silver surface of the mask he wore. ''How long have you been wearing that mask?''  
  
''What is 'mask'?'' His deep violet pupils rose to meet hers.  
  
''That thing on your face.'' She gestured with her hand.  
  
''Oh, eterimep . . . From when I ten-and-two.''  
  
Jaym stared at him. Was it a relief to take it off each night?  
  
''Tell me about world you come from. Also trees there? Have many ships there?'' He was smearing yellow ointment onto her leg now.  
  
''Yes, there are trees. But not as many as here. And there are many tall, tall mountains and fields full of grass. There are a bit more ships than here, yes. There's a spaceport near where we live, you see.''  
  
''Not many mountains here. I hear, only where sun go down . . . '' He looked at her again.  
  
''Want to see other world, other people, like you.''  
  
The Jedi brushed some imaginary dirt off her shirt, avoiding eye-contact. 'He's never going to get off this planet. He's going to stay in this house for the rest of his life.' ''Other worlds are different,'' she said. ''You . . . It's not like here. Bad things happen there. People kill others. They steal. They fight. On some worlds, wild animals attack you. The weather isn't as nice as it is here. Eyis is a good world, Panul.''  
  
When he quietly bandaged her leg, she thought she could see a sad smile forming behind the mask. He knew what she was trying to do. Panul stroked her foot gently. ''Yes. It good world.'' Then he gathered up his things and walked out slowly.  
  
~  
  
That evening, Jaym was well enough to sit down with her hostess' family and Master Mazic again.  
  
''Tomorrow, you must make certain that no aktir can get to you. See that your clothes are secure.'' Naem said.  
  
''I plan to. Are there any other dangerous animals in the swamps?'' Jaym asked.  
  
Their hostess smiled as she cut up a stuffed vegetable. ''Of course. But most of them won't cause you harm as long as you stay on the path.''  
  
''So your people become immune to the aktir's bite as they get older?'' Mazic asked.  
  
Saibet nodded. ''We believe so. That, or our skins get harder!''  
  
Everyone chuckled. Then Anin, Saibet's daughter, piped up.  
  
''My niece wants to know how long you are still staying with us.''  
  
''A day, definitely. And a few more, depending on when the next transport is.'' the Master replied, smiling at the girl.  
  
Saibet told Anin this, and a look of disappointment crossed her face. ''She says we don't get many other guests here.''  
  
Then Bmeri spoke up, looking at Jaym.  
  
Naem translated, ''My mother asks you kindly if she can do your hair into a traditional style-as we have it-tomorrow, before you leave.''  
  
The Jedi grinned. ''Of course! Your hairstyles are very pretty . . . so neat!''  
  
The women murmured appreciative thanks at the compliment.  
  
''Master, please tell us about your home world.'' Saibet requested of Mazic.  
  
Everyone settled down comfortably as the Bothan told them of his canine race and of his exotic home planet. He remembered it in great detail, even though he had not been there in some time.  
  
/`/`/`  
  
Early the next morning, Jaym woke up, dressed, and headed for the 'fresher for her morning routine. As she shuffled sleepily down the winding corridor, she felt a sense of sadness because they were leaving Eyis again so soon. Sure, the world had its negative quirks, but the people were friendly and the culture interesting. She would also miss these circular passages. Everything at the Temple was so straight!  
  
On the way back to her room from the refresher, she ran into Bmeri, who was glad to see her. She gestured the Jedi to follow her, and led her into another room, which had it's walls decorated with many shawls, on which glinted golden coins. The old lady's bedroom smelled of thick flowery perfume.  
  
A comb and a bottle, no doubt containing a sticky fluid, lay on Bmeri's trunk. The old woman seated herself on it, and motioned for Jaym to seat herself in front of her. Then the Yishi woman started brushing the Jedi's hair.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the pulling and smoothing, Bmeri had ordered Anin to retrieve Jaym's hairpiece from her room.  
  
Finally, she secured it in Jaym's hair, which was now upswept and somehow knotted on the top of her head. Not a single strand had been allowed to frolic loose on her forehead or neck.  
  
The old woman made the girl turn around and examined her hair. Then she smiled proudly.  
  
Jaym nodded. ''Thank you so much.''  
  
~  
  
''Why, child! You look almost like a native! I almost confused you with the Governor a moment.'' Master Mazic joked when Jaym returned to their room.  
  
''I think it looks good. It hurt, though.'' she replied, reaching up to touch her hairstyle, but thinking better of it.  
  
''It doesn't look bad,'' Mazic agreed. ''Now come, let us go to breakfast.''  
  
~  
  
Panul was bringing in the breakfast, and Jaym could feel his eyes burning into her. She did not return his mesmerised gaze and instead sipped her tea, engaging in small-talk about the weather with Naem. 'Obviously I look more Yishi than I thought,' Jaym thought half-jokingly to herself. Then she rolled her eyes inwardly. 'How ridiculous! It would take a great more deal of work to make a human look like a Yishi.'  
  
Afterwards, like the day before, they headed off to the little town were the baby Sirshe lived.  
  
/`/`/`  
  
Doer Yiren stood on the steps of her house, holding her daughter in her arms with tears streaming down her face. She could barely find the words to bid the Jedi and the Governor of Oshmaggil a proper farewell.  
  
Her baby Sirshe would not be taken away after all.  
  
''Goodbye, Yiren!'' Jaym called, waving. ''Look, Master. She's crying, she is so happy.''  
  
Mazic also raised his hand in farewell. ''In a strange way, I am also happy that we did not have to take that baby.''  
  
''Me too, Master. Sirshe will be all right. She'll always feel a little more in tune with the people-and nature-around her than everyone else, but that's a good gift, on this world.''  
  
''I know, my little one. I know.''  
  
~  
  
''So, Master, when are we going back to Coruscant?'' Jaym asked a few hours after their return to Uaail. She had been wandering through the city.  
  
''You can start packing, my Padawan,'' Mazic answered to her dismay. ''The next transport out of here leBruck tomorrow afternoon.'' Seeing her expression, he added, ''Each world is different, and beautiful in its unique way. If you grieve for each one you leave behind, you will never be happy again.''  
  
''I guess so . . . '' She smiled fondly at her Master, ''Why do you always know what to say?''  
  
~  
  
''Please give your head Master our apologies that you were called out here for no reason at all,'' Naem said at the evening meal that night. ''If only there were other ways to test if children are special or not.''  
  
Mazic raised an averting hand. ''Not to worry, Governor Naem. We enjoyed our stay here immensely.''  
  
Jaym nodded in agreement. ''Your hospitality was the best. I won't forget Eyis anytime soon.''  
  
One of the husbands removed their dishes and set dessert before them-a rich honey cake topped with berries.  
  
They ate their cake in comfortable silence. The Jedi apprentice glanced at the doorway. She had to find Panul and say goodbye to him before they left.  
  
~  
  
Later that evening, Jaym was lying in bed, watching her Master as he shuffled around and around before finally curling up.  
  
''Master?''  
  
''Yes?''  
  
''Is the situation here ever going to change?''  
  
''What situation? Oh, you mean about their treatment of males?''  
  
She nodded. ''Nobody deserves to live as a servant their entire life, unloved by even their relatives.''  
  
''How would one change it? Is it truly right to interfere with the customs of other worlds? They're not hurting the men, are they?''  
  
''I don't know, Master. I'd hate to wear a mask everyday for the rest of my life since my twelfth birthday.''  
  
''Such has been the custom for hundreds of years. Jaym, it is not our place to change this. Think of the men, too. It would take them a long time to get used to anything different.''  
  
''You're right . . . As usual. Good night, Master.'' Jaym murmured, turning to face the wall.  
  
''Good night, little one.''  
  
Then the glow of the light dimmed, and died.  
  
~  
  
But Jaym was still awake two hours later. She had a lot to think about, and she knew that she would miss Eyis, even though they had only been there for three days. But there was something else. 'Something . . .' She had a sense of grim foreboding. Evil was lurking in the not-too-distant future, waiting patiently to erupt and turn the world inside-out.  
  
Unsettled, Jaym turned onto her back and stared up into the blackness. And then she felt a presence nearing. Alarmed due to her current state of mind, she sat up, trying to see through the black fog of darkness.  
  
There was a whisper of air on her cheek, someone was next to her. ''Panul?'' she whispered, heart pounding.  
  
''Yes.''  
  
Warm fingers touched her face, and then she felt damp lips on hers. Momentarily confused, she let him kiss her. When they separated, she reached out to touch his unseen face. He didn't have his mask on.  
  
''Come!''  
  
His hand gripped hers, and then she was standing, feet rushing after his on the cold tiles of the corridor. She realised that he had better night- vision than a human, since Eyis had just one tiny moon. She let him pull her into one of the rooms-from the smell it was the kitchen-and then he stopped. He laid her hands on a horizontal section of wood.  
  
''Up,'' he murmured.  
  
'A ladder!' she realised, gingerly setting a foot on the bottom rung. Then she climbed upward, trying to catch her breath. At the top, she felt around with her hand, felt solid floor, and stepped off the ladder.  
  
She felt Panul behind her and turned to face him. He grabbed her hands once more and pulled her across what felt like wooden floor. Then he released her hands and she strained her eyes to see what he was doing. She heard the faint swish of material, then another quiet rustle. He touched her face softly before whispering, ''Lie down.''  
  
Jaym carefully did as she was told. There was a soft cloth under her, covering some . . . she felt with her hand . . . small kernels. She smiled. No doubt, the space in the roof was used as a storage area.  
  
There was another quiet rustle as Panul came closer. He was over her now, she could feel his warmth. His hands cupped her face, and his lips opened over hers. She encircled his neck with her arms, and was surprised to find that he wasn't wearing anything on top. She ran her hands lower down, and found that he was clad only in a loincloth.  
  
They rolled over and she stroked his smooth chest, wishing that she could see his eyes in this dark, dark night. His hands ran up her back, ruffling her night-shirt. She pulled it over her head and his hands ran skilfully over her body. She shuddered in glee and pleasure, moaning softly. Catching his hands, she slid off him and onto her back once more.  
  
The Yishi kissed her neck, fingers running lower with intense playfulness. Then he pulled her underwear down her legs. Her body tightened, and she fumbled blindly to get his loincloth off.  
  
Smiling, he assisted her, laying the garment aside.  
  
/`/`/`  
  
It was the light that awoke Eggip Panul the next day. Yellowish light pouring in from the translucent, bulb-shaped roof. It bathed the creature lying next to him, making her skin shine gold. Not like his, which was the colour of rough gravel.  
  
He smiled and stroked her face gently. He had not made a mistake in doing what he had done last night. With her he had felt the only moment of passion he would ever feel, and she-She . . . He studied her features. What had she gained?  
  
He stared at her. She seemed strangely misshapen. Her face was too round, body too full, and she had four more digits on her hands and feet than were necessary. His fingers ran through her hair, light and dark, gold and red and brown in the light. It was too soft.  
  
He had corrupted her. A guest in his wife's house. A mere girl. She who had not lived and learned the cruelty of people. 'What have I done?' he asked himself, aghast. 'I was selfish. And I have no way to correct my mistake, or even to repay her.' Laying his head down again beside hers, he closed his eyes in defeat. 'I should not have gone to her and seduced her. How foolish of me!'  
  
She gave a little moan, hand brushing against his leg as she awoke.  
  
He forced himself upright and turned the corner of his lips upward. There was a choking pain in his chest.  
  
She smiled up at him sleepily. ''So that's what you look like.''  
  
She had never seen him without his mask. ''Yes.'' 'She does not know what I have done.' ''Please, forgive me. Forgive.'' He looked away.  
  
''What . . . What should I forgive?'' She was supporting herself on her elbows now.  
  
His throat felt tight, as if he were about to cry. ''Me. I not take you up here, do what I did . . . '' For the hundredth time, Panul wished that his Basic was better. ''You . . . young. Not know bad people. I take what want, but give you nothing. I bad.''  
  
Her eyes, matching the leBruck of the youngest sapling, met his. ''No . . . No. Don't say that. I needed someone last night, and I-You were there. You gave me what no other man will ever be able to. Please, don't think badly of yourself. Thank you.'' She touched his shoulder softly, eyes shining with sincerity.  
  
He looked down. 'She hadn't been with a man before me. And I was good to her, as I was taught to be.' ''You . . . also good. Very good. When I with wife, she not care for me. Not care if live or die, only good if she get girl child. Nobody care for me, only you.''  
  
''I'm sorry that it is that way . . . I wish it could be different.'' She touched his coarse hair. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Panul poured as much of his pain and desperation into that kiss, wishing that she could stay with him for ever.  
  
When they broke apart, panting, she had tears in her eyes. ''When you put on that mask once more, you will be the timid servant again. Before you do that-be the true Panul and share him with me one last time. Please . . .''  
  
He encircled her with his arms, gripping her tightly. ''I will never forget you.''  
  
Her entire body clung to him. ''Nor I you.''  
  
~  
  
Jaym returned to the room she shared with her Master later, relieved to see him still rolled up peacefully. She slid under the cold sheets and tried not to think of the fact that they were leaving in a few hours.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ So, what did ya think? Weird? Cool? Interesting? Thanks for reading! 


End file.
